Display
by Starmonkeyee
Summary: Tatsuki makes love to Orihime and leaves with unknown intentions.


The bright sun was pouring through the open window, warming their pale naked bodies. Orihime was still asleep, resting her head on Tatsuki's chest. Tatsuki got up, careful not to wake Orihime, and walked to the bathroom, still naked. She was comfortably fatigued, tired enough just to want to sleep all day. She looked at her face in the mirror. To her surprise, her checks were still a little red. She saw several small dark red marks placed around her neck, traveling down to her chest. She felt a little embarrassed. She climbed into the shower and let the hot water run over her. She sighed and closed her eyes. Last night…there had been so many things going on. But now, none of it seemed to matter. She was still mad at Ishida, but being there for Orihime was all that mattered. She loved Orihime so much. She remembered how she had always treated Orihime different, hoping that one day, she would stand out to Orihime, she might recognize her as more than a friend Protecting her…loving her…was all that mattered. Disrupting her recollections, she heard the shower curtain move. Orihime had decided to join her.

She turned and took Orihime in her arms, kissing her passionately, running her hands through her hair. She pressed her against the wall. "Be gentle…" Orihime said weakly. Tatsuki nodded, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the healing yellow bruises on Orihime's legs. She continued to kiss her as she turned off the shower and put the stopper in the drain. As the tub steadily filled, she lowered Orihime into the hot water and let her lay there for a moment. Tatsuki kissed up Orihime's arm, moving done her neck to her breasts. She let her teeth touch Orihime's nipple before sucking it sensually. Orihime was helpless; Tatsuki was lying between her legs, holding her down some what with her warm weight. Tatsuki's hands were traveling down the backside of Orihime's thighs, coming closer to Orihime's area. The soapy water made their sudsy bodies slid against each other. Orihime stretched beneath Tatsuki like a blank canvas. Tatsuki lied against her, poised like and artist's paint brush above her. She was so eager to begin painting, fill Orihime with everything that she was, to show her how she loved her. Was this feeling in her now comparable to want Orihime felt last night? Perhaps explaining her snappy response to Tatsuki last night? Tatsuki discovered all of Orihime's actions had always revolved around one goal: of loving her and reminding her of it at every moment since they had been together. She was ready to reciprocate her feelings in Orihime.

Ever conscious for Orihime's comfort, Tatsuki's lips left her chest and moved up to her ear, whispering, "Just relax…" Her lips went back to Orihime's nipple attentively. She carefully slid one finger inside Orihime. Orihime let out a stuttering gasp and dug her finger nails into Tatsuki's back. The pain only encouraged Tatsuki…She was doing this to Orihime…

Tatsuki had found Orihime's pleasure spot and was moving against it. She put another finger in and continued. Orihime moaned and shouted. She arched her back with pleasure and continued to drag her finger nails across Tatsuki's skin. Orihime had reached the end of her stamina. Tatsuki gave her nipple a soft playful bite and withdrew her hand from Orihime. Orihime sighed and collapsed into the water, pulling Tatsuki up on to her chest as she panted. Tatsuki rested her head on Orihime's breasts, her hands failing to settle down, continuing to caress every inch of her they could reach. They laid there for a while, but when the water began to cool, she picked up Orihime and brought her back to the bedroom.

She put Orihime down and began getting dressed. Orihime watched her curiously. "Where are you going?" Tatsuki looked at her as she buttoned up her shirt. "Just out. I'll be back soon. Promise." Again, Orihime was reading her mind. She got up, still naked, and hugged the departing Tatsuki from behind. She rested her head on Tatsuki's shoulder so that she could press their cheeks together. She whispered gently, "Don't do anything you're going to regret…please…Tatsuki…just-" Tatsuki turned and kissed her affectionately on the forehead, but removed herself from her lover's embrace. She headed out the door, and said in such quite dark tones that Orihime was the only one in the world that could hear.

"I promise, on my life, to do nothing I'll regret."


End file.
